harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daryl (AWL)
Daryl (ダリル Dariru) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, and Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. He lives alone in his laboratory (behind the Blue Bar). If you come in close, you will hear a buzzing sound. Daryl keeps to himself and often walks around the valley, constantly thinking. He is somewhat of a "mad scientist", and an eccentric. He has many abstract ideas, can be seen talking to himself, and at times can be very absurd in his actions. Despite this, Daryl is a worthy character to befriend, as you might be able to get a Seed Maker for free in later chapters. Befriending Daryl will also highly influence your son or daughter. He will teach them about science, and allows them to experiment on their own when they visit. They will most likely grow up to have a scholarly personality if you befriend Daryl throughout the game. 'Gifts' Note: Daryl will not accept gifts at any time that he has his arms behind his back. 'Events' Seed Maker Become good friends with Daryl and enter his house at night. A scene will trigger in which he expresses his anger at the people in town for stealing the design of the seed maker he's made, and then decide to give his original machine to you. ---- Family Interaction This scene will only happen during chapter 2. Sometime during the afternoon, exit your house and you will find Daryl "observing" your child through the bedroom window. He will notice you, freak out, and run away. ---- That Lucky Archeologist! Exit the ruins at around 5PM at any time during chapter 2. Carter will thank you for your work, then Flora will come up and meet you. You’ll walk off, and Carter and Flora will start talking to each other about trivial matters. On the other side of the river, Daryl is watching them, muttering to himself about how lucky Carter is to live with Flora. Flora will eventually spot him, and Daryl will freak out and run away. ---- Lightning Experiment You walk into Daryl’s lab and Daryl is mumbling and laughing to himself about a project. You walk up behind him and he turns around quickly in surprise with his usual bloodshot eyes and looking dirty as ever. He asks you what you want. You can answer either (1) “Nothing” or (2) “What are you doing?” Choose Option 2 and he goes into explaining how he’s trying to making a Power Plant because he’s trying to harness lightning, claiming that one bolt of lightning could give the town electricity for a year. He tells you that you’re lucky that you get to see the first trial run and turns around to start it up. You have a worried look on your face as it starts up and then with a couple of flashes on the screen, everything goes dark. Daryl explains it just the breaker while the lights are off and says he has to go replace the circuit. The lights come on and he claims it needs more work. It cuts to you having a worried expression again and a squiggle in a text box. End scene with you leaving the house. ---- Scientific Study 1 This scene and the next two listed will likely happen during Fall of chapter 1. Befriend Daryl and exit your house around 7PM. You'll see Daryl going up to the spring with a little black musical note above his head-- meaning he’s happy and up to something. You'll automatically follow him. Daryl will meet Mukumuku for the first time. However, they both startle each other and run away. ---- Scientific Study 2 This scene may happen as early as the day after Scientific Study 1. Exit your house around 7PM, and you’ll witness Daryl’s first attempt to catch Mukumuku. He’s decided to lure Mukumuku to his lab by laying out bait. However, Murrey comes and takes all of the bait that was meant for Mukumuku. Sometimes Van and Mukumuku will come up and help Murrey take the food away, but they run off before Daryl notices what’s going on. Daryl freaks out and runs away. ---- Scientific Study 3 This scene will happen shortly after Scientific Study 2. Exit your house around 7PM. This scene will be almost exactly the same as Scientific Study 2, only Daryl has decided to use raw elements of food (vegetables, fish, etc.) instead of cooked food. However, Murrey foils him again by taking the bait. Daryl freaks out and runs away. ---- Scientific Study 4 You’d think he would have learned his lesson by now, right? Well, this scene, which will likely take place early in chapter 2, proves that Daryl has not learned from his previous attempts. Once again, exit your house (just about any time of day is good) and witness Daryl’s third attempt to catch Mukumuku. Once again, his plan is foiled by Murrey, who has now come to associate Daryl with a nice food supply. Daryl freaks out and runs away. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters